La Citadelle des Aigles
by Clover-san
Summary: Un désert, un accident et voilà Fay et ses compagnons embarqués dans la grande épopée qui leur est réservée... Souhaitons leur la bienvenue sur le monde d'Oumlil où se trouve la mystérieuse Citadelle des Aigles... Bonne lecture ! [FIC A CHAPITRES]
1. Accident

**Disclaimer :**** cette fic est inspirée par le manga des CLAMP, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles... Donc pour l'instant rien ne m'appartient hormis mon imagination tordue ! **

**Voilà, je me lance dans une deuxième fic en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Et puis si ça ne vous plaît pas, c'est pas grave, je publie quand même ! **

**Sinon pour l'instant, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy yourself, **

**Clover-san**

**PS : pour ceux que ça interesse : pour se mettre dans le bain, allez écouter Loreena McKennitt, **_**The Mystic Dream **_**... Et laisser vous emporter...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Accident**

Il existe des endroits dans le monde dans lesquels on se sent comme si on ne faisait qu'un avec. Ces endroits sont extrêmement rares mais il arrive qu'on les découvre un jour par hasard. Et pas nécessairement là où on l'espérait. Par exemple dans un désert. On lui avait souvent dit que c'était des endroits désolés où règne chaleur et mort, aucune créature ne pouvant y survivre. Pas même la végétation. Et pourtant, pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il se sentait bien dans ce lieu. Des dunes nappées d'ocre à perte de vue, le soleil les noyant d'une aura lumineuse, magique. Une brise légère soufflait de temps à autre pour soulever quelques grains et les reposer délicatement à un autre endroit, modifiant ainsi l'allure du paysage, lentement, inexorablement, comme si la Nature prenait son temps pour bâtir ses édifices aussi gigantesques qu'éphémères. Le sable chaud coulait comme de l'eau le long de ses pieds et mains nus, s'insinuant entre ses orteils et ses doigts. De longues plaintes silencieuses résonnant à l'infini le long de murs invisibles. Un bruissement imperceptible et sourd. Et par moment, un silence comme il n'est possible d'en entendre nulle part ailleurs. La chaleur l'enserrait dans un étau sans que cela soit dérangeant. C'était une chaleur sèche, ne laissant aucune place à la moindre trace de transpiration. C'était une chaleur saine, propre. Il se sentait bien, apaisé. De temps à autre, à force de faire attention, il pouvait constater l'activité qui règnait autour de lui. A sa gauche, un lézard aussi jaune que le sable tentait de se frayer un chemin sous la masse fluide. Là-bas, un scarabée s'éloignait nonchalemment. Au bas de la dune, des rongeurs avaient fait leur apparition. Ils reniflaient l'air comme s'il guettait un quelconque danger. Danger qui pouvait bien provenir du ciel d'ailleurs. Deux rapaces volaient haut depuis un moment déjà, planant sous la brise légère.

Fay s'allongea dans le sable, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Quelque chose était venu troubler sa tranquilité. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de mal à gravir la dune sur laquelle il était perchée. Aux grognements essouflés, il reconnut Kurogane. Il attendit patiemment que le ninja viennent le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'affala lourdement à ses côtés.

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait presqu'une heure que tu es perché ici ? Grogna le ninja comme à son habitude.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna faussement Fay. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... C'est étrange, tu ne trouve pas ? Continua le magicien d'un ton ironique.

- La gamine va te tuer... répliqua Kurogane comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Elle m'a envoyé te chercher.

- Pourquoi ? Encore cette histoire d'insolation ? Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air, dit Fay, tout en se relevant.

Il observa son compagnon de voyage. Le ninja avait opté d'ôter son armure si encombrante. Ses épaules étaient rouges tout comme son visage et ses yeux. Ses affaires l'avantageait moins que les siennes : si Fay était habillé de couleur claire, ce n'était pas le cas du ninja. Le magicien avait décidé de garder son manteau, sa longue capuche lui permettant de s'abriter de la luminosité. C'était Shaolan qui lui avait conseillé de le porter, même en pleine chaleur. Il avait décidé de l'écouter : après tout, c'était lui et sa princesse qui venaient d'un pays désertique. Lui aussi à sa manière. Il posa négligemment sa main sur le front du guerrier. Il était chaud mais rien de bien affolant. Le ninja se dégagea d'un geste irrité de la main.

- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ? Allez, on rentre maintenant.

- Ca va, calme-toi le corbak, ne t'inquiète pas, je passe devant, comme ça tu n'auras plus qu'à me suivre. J'espère au moins que tu descends plus silencieusement que tu ne monte...

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? S'énerva le ninja, en le foudroyant du regard.

- Et bien, répondit le magicien un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout à l'heure, j'ai bien eut l'impression d'entendre arriver un boeuf japonais...Et vu le bruit qu'elle faisait, la pauvre bête était ou mourrante ou asthmatique...

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE BOEUF JAPONAIS !?!

Avant d'entendre ce que le ninja allait lui crier dans les oreilles, il entreprit de descendre en courant la dune.

- ATTENDS ESPECE DE LACHE !!!

- Viens me chercher !

La course se poursuivit jusqu'à leur campement provisoire. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient atterri dans cette dimension, et ils seraient repartis aussitôt si leur mascotte préférée n'avait pas sentit une plume vers l'est. Ils s'étaient tous mis en marche, guidé par le jeune archéologue. Celui-ci avait décidé par mesure de précaution de ne marcher que la nuit et de se reposer le jour, sous un bivouac de fortune. Le magicien s'affala par terre et se faufila sous l'abri. Sakura était assise et semblait l'attendre :

- Fay-san ! Lui reprocha-t-elle d'emblée. On vous avait dit de ne pas rester au soleil trop longtemps ! Vous n'écoutez jamais ce qu'on vous dit ?

- Rarement ma charmante petite princesse, répliqua le magicien en souriant. Où est notre archéologue préféré ?

La princesse de Clow avait légèremment rougi mais elle se ressaisit pour lui répondre qu'il était parti explorer les environs. Le ninja avait écouté en silence :

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de sa part de partir tout seul...

- Je sais bien, protesta Sakura, j'ai voulu l'accompagner mais il m'a dit que c'était peut-être dangereux et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire admettre que Moko-chan pourrait lui être utile. Donc ils sont tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un gage de sécurité, maugréa le ninja.

- C'est mignon ! S'écria Fay. Notre Kuro-daddy s'inquiète pour notre petit Shaolan ! Allons, c'est un grand garçon maintenant ! Et puis Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu as fait ton possible pour le dissuader. Par curiosité, il est parti de puis combien de temps ?

- Je... je crois que ça fait à peu près un quart d'heure. Je ne suis pas sûre, s'excusa la princesse. Je m'inquiète peut être pour rien mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Attendons encore un peu, conseilla le ninja. Après, on ira le chercher.

Le temps passa. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et l'inquiétude allait croissante dans le campement. Le jeune homme et Mokona n'avait toujours pas reparut. Fay s'était levé et guettait dehors. Il commençait à s'interroger sérieusement : et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Si l'un deux était blessé ou pire ? Il espérait qu'ils s'étaient perdus mais lui-même ne croyait pas à cette éventualité... Il jetta un coup d'oeil au ninja. Il paraissait aussi inquiet que lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas de la même manière. Il avait cette petite ride entre les deux yeux qui témoignait toujours de son état. Quand à Sakura, elle tournait comme un lion en cage. C'était le moment. Ils n'avaient que trop attendu.

- Il est temps d'y aller, je pense... murmurra-t-il à l'attention de ses compagnons.

Ils aquiescèrent en silence et rangèrent à la hâte leur campement. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la chaleur n'était plus aussi accablante qu'auparavant. Ils marchèrent longtemps et péniblement. Ils criaient à tour de rôle le nom des disparus sans autre réponse que le silence pesant du désert. Jusqu'au moment où, enfin, une faible réponse leur parvint. Ils se figèrent sur ordre de Kurogane.

- D'où ça venait ? Murmura le ninja.

- Je pense que ça venait de là, hésita Fay en tendant la main dans une direction. Mais il faudrait s'en assurer.

- Pas la peine.

Effectivement, Kurogane avait raison. Mokona approchait d'eux en bondissant, à toute allure :

- Moko-chan ! S'écria Sakura. Tu vas bien ? Où est Shaolan ? Elle ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il vienne se réfugier dedans.

- Sakura ! Fay ! Kurogane ! Mokona est content de vous avoir trouvé ! Mokona commençait à perdre espoir ! Shaolan ! Il ne bouge plus ! Mokona ne sait pas comment faire ! C'est arrivé si vite...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le ninja.

- On marchait et puis tout d'un coup, Shaolan a basculé sur le côté et il a dévalé la dune. Mokona aussi a été entrainé ! Et puis, j'ai du me sortir de sous le manteau de Shaolan et il était inconscient et il ne voulait pas se réveiller ! Alors Mokona s'est dépêché de chercher du secours. Heureusement que je vous ai trouvé ! Venez, venez vite !

Fay et ses compagnons emboîtèrent le pas à la boule de poils. Le magicien espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air mais il en doutait fortement... Et à présent, lui aussi avait une horrible boule dans la gorge dans l'inquiétude de l'attente... Et quelque chose lui disait que finalement cette dimension n'était pas aussi agréable qu'elle en avait l'air...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Désespoir**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre bien qu'il soit court vous aura interessé ! En tout cas, pour ma part, attendez vous à une fic à chapitre de taille assez conséquente... car j'ai une grande épopée en tête ! **

**Sinon cette idée m'est venu après deux longs mois de vacances (fort agréable en soi... j'aurais bien aimé que ça continue bien que deux mois sans mon ordi adoré c'est dur T.T)**

**Mais bon, cela ne m'empêchera nullement de continuer _La Légende de Val'Ethya _dont le prochain chapitre devrait bientôt être publié. **

**Et puis, je risque d'être un peu surchargée cette année donc je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuels retards à venir... ( entre la fac, un cosplay de D-Gray Man à faire, un autre roman que j'écris, les potes et tout le tralala, c'est plutôt dur à organiser ! )**

**Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez...**

**Bon ben voilà, sur ce, je vais me coucher ! **

**Ca va il est pas encore trop tard (01:23)**

**Clover-san :3**


	2. Désespoir

**Disclaimer :** manga made in Clamp, origine contrôlée...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Alexia : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'apprécie énormément ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire et désolée de l'attente... : S  
Je suis sûre que si je me motive mieux que ça je pourrais écrire plus vite mais mon flux d'inspiration est vraiment très capricieux !  
Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Sedinette-sama : **Oui, ça va beaucoup parler de Fay ! Ca c'est sûr ! Et puis je crois que je n'arrive de toute manière pas à écrire des fics qui ne sont pas tordues... Donc, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !  
Bonne lecture ! ( Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira... )

**Mystala : **Coucou toi ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews et maintenant je les attends avec impatience ! Effectivement ce sera une fic basée essentiellement sur Fay pour le plus grand plaisir de ses dames ! (mais pour du Kuro/Fay, il ne faut pas trop m'en demander... on verra...) Contente que ce premier chapitre t'es plu ! Voilà la suite maintenant !  
Gros bisous, bonne lecture et puis j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ! En attendant ta fic avec impatience :D

**Enjoy yourself !**

_Résumé :__ Un accident est si vite arrivé... Que se passe-t-il avec Shaolan ? Nos héros arriveront-ils à survivre dans ce désert ? _

* * *

**  
Chapitre 2 : Désespoir**

-

Mokona les guidait à vive allure et Fay devait avouer que Sakura et Kurogane avait beaucoup de mal à progresser. Peut-être était-ce parce que lui était habitué à marcher sur de la neige ? Toujours est-il qu'il avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux. Ce fut donc lui qui arriva le premier sur les lieux. Arrivé en haut de la dune, il put apercevoir le jeune homme en contrebas. Ne le voyant pas bouger, le magicien se précipita vers lui, glissant plus que marchant le long de la pente. Il tomba à genoux devant le jeune homme et le retourna. Il était en sueur et le sable s'était agglutiné sur son visage. Une grimace de douleur et un gémissement indiqua à Fay que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le palpa doucement. Son épaule gauche était démise, mais cela ne l'inquiéta encore pas trop. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était la fièvre excessive qui prenait le jeune homme. Une insolation n'avait pas ces symptômes là, c'était beaucoup plus progressif... Et puis Mokona lui avait dit qu'il avait basculé brutalement. Il examina ses jambes et s'arrêta net : une morsure s'étalait sur l'extérieur de son mollet. Mauvais signe. Un serpent ? C'était fort probable... vu la fièvre, il lui fallait agir vite. Mokona ne proférait pas un mot à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir où était les autres et il les vit seulement arriver en haut de la dune. Il devait donc agir seul. Il sortit Hien de son fourreau et l'essuya sur ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas très propre mais il devrait faire avec. Il incisa la plaie et pressa sur les bords pour faire sortir le sang et le venin. Mokona se détourna de l'opération et alla à la rencontre des autres. Cela valait peut-être mieux, non ? Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur la plaie. Il aspira ce qu'il put et le recracha à côté de lui. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche était désagréable mais il n'allait vraiment pas commencer à chipoter ! Il continua pendant encore un moment avant d'estimer que ce serait suffisant. Il déchira un morceau de son manteau et en fit un bandage serré autour de la jambe du malheureux. Ce n'était que des soins d'urgence et il savait pertinement qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un vrai medecin pour le soigner correctement...

- Shaolan-kun ! S'écria la voix de la princesse derrière lui. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Elle semblait terriblement inquiète. Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues mais il pouvait voir qu'elle se faisait violence pour les retenir. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Il s'est fait mordre par un serpent je pense. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il faudra trouver le moyen de faire baisser sa fièvre. Il nous reste de l'eau ?

- Il nous en reste un peu, murmura Sakura, tellement peu...

- Et bien essaie de le faire boire, je reviens tout de suite.

Il se leva et sa tête se mit à dodeliner dangereusement. Le vertige l'éblouissait et si Kurogane n'avait pas été là, il se serrait retrouvé par terre.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta le ninja. C'est quoi ce sang ? T'es blessé ?

- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

- Qui t'as dit que je m'inquiétais, abruti ?

- Désolé, Kuro, j'avais cru.

La vision de Fay était redevenue normale. Il libéra le bras du ninja et se redressa. Il regarda les yeux de sang :

- Je te cherchais justement. J'aurais besoin de toi. Tu peux essayer de me trouver quelque chose dans lequel on pourrait mordre ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna le ninja.

- Oui, pour mordre. Shaolan à l'épaule démise et il va falloir que je lui remette en place. C'est assez douloureux vois-tu ?

- Je sais ce que c'est ! Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un ignare, vu ?

- Oh pardon ! C'est vrai que monsieur est un grand guerrier ! Monsieur s'y connaît forcément ! Et bien maintenant si le grand ninja pouvait bouger un peu ses fesses, ça arrangerait tout le monde !

Si le ninja était véxé, il ne le montra pas. Il s'éloigna rapidement. Fay était furieux mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas être désagréable mais l'attitude du ninja l'avait dérangé. Un brin hautain et suffisant. Tout ce qu'il détestait. Il se secoua et retourna près de Shaolan. Il était beaucoup moins agité mais la fièvre était toujours là. Il se mordit la lèvre et se plaça près de l'épaule blessée. Il lui attrapa le bras doucement mais l'archéologue ne put s'empêcher de crier dans son sommeil. La princesse lui serra un peu plus la main et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Il va aller mieux ? Dites-moi qu'il va aller mieux Fay-san...

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'en suis absolument pas sûr. On est éloigné de toute civilisation et mes capacités médicales sont assez limitées.

- Et votre magie ? Demanda-t-elle.

Fay redoutait cette question. Sa magie. Bien qu'à cet instant, il aurait bien voulu renier sa promesse, il savait très bien que sa magie n'aurait aucun effet. Elle n'avait pas de vocation médicale. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il regrettait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait appris à soigner par d'autres moyens.

- Elle ne servirait à rien ici, s'expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Je suis désolé.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle l'essuya rapidement.

- Sakura, je te promet qu'il s'en sortira d'accord ?

- Oui, merci Fay-san. Merci pour tout.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi... Il est où Kurogane ?

- Il est là, affirma une voix froide dans son dos. J'ai trouvé un truc qui devrait convenir.

Fay tendit la main et attrapa l'objet. C'était un vieux morceau de bois enroulé dans du cuir. C'était certainement le ninja qui l'avait fabriqué. Il le remercia et lui demanda s'il pouvait tenir Shaolan fermement. Le ninja oppina de la tête. Fay plaça le morceau de bois entre les machoires du jeune homme. Il inspira un bon coup puis il tira fermement sur le bras pour remettre l'articulation. Un claquement sonore se fit entendre ainsi qu'un hurlement contenu. Fay replia son bras et lui immobilisa le long de sa poitrine. Shaolan se calmait peu à peu et Sakura lui retira le morceau de bois.

Elle resta près de lui tandis que Fay s'éloignait avec le ninja.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'est sorti tout seul.

- Oublie. J'me focalise pas sur des réactions comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il fait presque nuit maintenant. Shaolan ne tiendra pas longtemps si on ne trouve pas de quoi boire. Et nous non plus.

- Dans ce cas, il faut partir. Si le manjuu a raison, il y a une plume ici. Et si on trouve la plume, on pourra partir vite fait. Ou alors on trouvera peut-être des gens en la cherchant...

- C'est un peu hasardeux mais tu as raison, concéda Fay, on a pas d'autres alternatives... Il faut fabriquer quelque chose pour transporter Shaolan.

- Tu rigole j'espère ? Y'a vraiment rien dans le coin ! Alors de la corde et deux bouts de bois, faut pas rêver. Je le porterai, il pèse pas bien lourd. Mais garde Hien avec toi... Maintenant, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

* * *

La nuit s'était finalement imposée. Mais pas de lune. L'obscurité était si profonde que Fay ne pouvait se repérer que grâce à Mokona qui parlait avec Sakura. Au moins, les deux-là se réconfortaient mutuellement. Kurogane menait la marche sur directives de Mokona et Fay était resté derrière. Il regardait le ciel. Il était noir comme le fond d'un puit et aucune lumière astrale ne perçait ce voile opaque. Ca pouvait paraître presque oppressant. De la chaleur sèche, le désert était devenu froid comme la glace. Il resserra le manteau autour de ses épaules et remonta la colonne pour se mettre au niveau de Kurogane. Il posa sa main sur le front de Shaolan et trouva que sa température ne s'était ni aggravée ni améliorée. Il soupira. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le ninja à voix basse, certainement pour ne pas déranger le jeune homme endormi.

- Oh rien. Je me disais juste que ce monde n'avait vraiment pas bien commencé, tu ne trouve pas ? Pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, Shaolan qui est blessé et pas une personne vivante aux alentours... Que rêver de mieux ?

- C'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux... Mais je voulais savoir ce qui te tracassait vraiment.

Le magicien se crispa légèrement. Comment cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ? Il savait bien que Kurogane ne savait absolument rien sur lui et en même temps, il était capable de décrypter la moindre de ses émotions. Le froid lui avait rappelé Celes et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il s'était rapproché du ninja pour se rassurer. Et celui-ci l'avait senti. Maintenant, il devait lui donner une réponse satisfaisante pour ne pas l'énerver.

- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise en réalité. Quelque chose me dérange ici mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

Le ninja sembla se contenter de cette réponse et Fay annonça qu'il retournait derrière. Mais, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il entendit Kurogane lui murmurer :

- Tu ne m'embête jamais avec tes problèmes, et si tu te confie à moi, j'apprécie le geste et la sincérité... Alors, ne t'enferme pas dans ta bulle comme tu le fait tout le temps. Ca va finir par te bouffer de l'intérieur...

Fay se figea et tourna la tête vers le ninja. Il ne le voyait pas mais il devinait son regard perçant dans la pénombre... Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tourna les talons pour retourner à son poste.

* * *

Ils marchèrent longtemps, très longtemps dans le désert. Le froid était prenant et ils se sentaient ankylosés, tous sauf Mokona bien blotti dans les vêtements de la princesse de Clow. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause quand l'astre du jour commença à s'élever dans le ciel. Fay, la main devant les yeux, scrutait l'horizon. Toujours le désert. Et encore et toujours le désert. Mais un léger espoir venait pointer le bout de son nez très loin devant eux. Une chaîne de montagnes. Et qui disait montagne disait neige. Et qui disait neige disait eau. De l'eau ! Si proche et si lointaine à la fois... Il appela les autres et leur montra. Si Sakura paraissait enthousiasmée, Kurogane se renfrogna d'un coup. 

- Ben, qu'est ce qu'il y a Kuro-chou ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Et d'un, s'énerva le ninja, c'est Kurogane ! Et de deux, je ne sais pas si tu as vu la distance qui nous sépare de ces montagnes, mais si je calcule bien, on sera mort d'épuisemnent avant d'y arriver...

- Mais, protesta Sakura, je sais que dans mon pays il y a des puits et des caravanes qui circulent dans le désert... Avec un peu de chance...

- Je ne me base pas sur la chance pour survivre Sakura, sinon je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps. On est absolument pas sûr de trouver un puit ou des gens.

- Mais Sakura a quand même un peu raison, surrenchérit Mokona. Dans ma dimension, il y a un grand désert qui s'appelle le Sahara et il y a des gens qui y vivent comme les touaregs !

- Hein ? S'exclama le ninja. C'est quoi ces histoires de Sara-ha et de toilettes ? Je parle de choses sérieuses le manjuu !

- Moi aussi Kuro-piou ! Les touaregs c'est un peuple de nomades qui vit dans un désert aussi chaud que celui-là !

- Ca suffit vous deux ! S'interposa Fay. Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler ! Economisez votre salive quand vous n'aurez plus que ça à boire !

- Très élégant comme phrase, releva le ninja ironiquement.

- Je fais ce que je peux, Kuro, vu les circonstances... soupira le magicien.

Il s'allongea dans le sable et laissa ses muscles se détendre. Ses compagnons firent de même et ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Fay finit par se redresser. A ses côtés, Sakura s'était endormie avec Mokona, tout en tenant la main de Shaolan. Fay vérifia sa température. Elle semblait avoir un peu baissée. C'était plutôt encourageant. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et observa le ninja : ses épaules étaient de plus en plus écarlates et ses bras aussi. Il semblait absorbé dans l'observation du fourreau de Sohi. Il se décida à l'interrompre :

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, tu devrais mettre ta cape.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais, tu devrais mettre ta cape. Bientôt, tu seras complètement brûlé.

- Je crève de chaud avec. Alors laisse tomber.

- Tu as tord. Tu devrais vraiment te couvrir. C'est un conseil d'ami qui n'a pas encore attrapé de coup de soleil et qui est encore moins habitué au chaud que toi..

Le ninja le dévisagea longuement de ses yeux rouges étincellants comme pour voir s'il était ironique ou pas. Fay se contentait de garder son visage impassible. Finalement, le guerrier grogna et attrapa son vêtement dans lequel il s'enroula avant de s'allonger.

- On fairait mieux de dormir un peu.

- Tu as raison. Repose-toi bien, chuchota le magicien en s'allongeant. Il eut droit pour unique réponse un autre grognement ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

* * *

Lorsque Fay se réveilla, le soleil avait dépassé son zénith. Ca devait donc être le début d'après-midi. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et réveilla le ninja. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a des problèmes ? Maugréa Kurogane en portant machinalement sa main à la tsuba de son katana.

- Non, pas de cet ordre en tout cas. Je pense qu'on devrait bouger avant de cuire complètement.

Le ninja se releva péniblement, apparement aussi endolori que lui. Il s'épousseta et s'étira à son tour. Fay alla réveiller la jeune fille et fit une tentative avec Shaolan. Après un moment, l'archéologue entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air perdu et il le regardait comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Shaolan, ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Faible, murmura le jeune homme. Comme si je n'avais plus de force. Et j'ai chaud aussi. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Toujours dans le désert, malheureusement... Tu pense que tu peux marcher ?

- Fay-san ! L'interrompit Sakura, il est bien trop faible ! Et vous le connaissez ! Il est capable de dire oui et de s'écrouler quelques mètre plus loin !

- Hime...? s'étonna faiblement Shaolan.

Le magicien ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidement, ces deux-là faisait un duo de choc !

- Bon très bien Sakura, reprit-il, de toute façon tu as raison. Tu as besoin de repos mon grand. Essaie de te rendormir.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier : il retomba vite dans son état de lassitude.

- Très bien, commença Fay. Kurowan, tu veux bien prendre Hien ? Elle m'encombre...

- Quoi ? S'énerva son sombre compagnon, je te rappelle que je porte déjà le gamin !

- Qui t'as dit que tu le portais aujourd'hui ? Répliqua joyeusement Fay. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à trimer !

Le ninja resta interloqué tandis que Fay hissait Shaolan sur son dos. Une fois qu'il l'eut calé, il annonça le départ. Et c'était reparti pour une journée de calvaire, bien qu'il ne se doutait absolument pas que ce serait vraiment le cas...

* * *

Fay avait l'impression d'être une machine : un pied, puis l'autre, et encore un pied puis l'autre. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'il souffrait comme un damné. Son estomac le torturait, sa gorge et sa bouche étaient complètement déssechées... Ses pieds le brûlaient et d'après les sensations qu'il éprouvait, ils étaient en sang. Il soupçonnait le sable d'être à la source de sa souffrance. Infiltré dans ses bottes, il agissait comme du papier émeri pendant qu'il marchait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas. Lui et les autres devaient continuer de marcher, le plus longtemps qu'ils pourraient, sinon, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais... Mais apparement, ce n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna avec Sakura qui marchait devant pour constater que Kurogane venait de s'effondrer à terre. La princesse se précipita tandis qu'il déposait Shaolan au sol avant de venir près du guerrier. 

- Il est brûlant de fièvre ! S'écria Sakura. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi mal que ça pourtant...

- Il cache bien son jeu... s'inquiéta Fay. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est du genre solide...

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'assurer que Shaolan allait bien. Fay fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné qu'il allait mal ? Etait-il aussi peu observateur ? Pourtant, il aurait du voir qu'il n'était pas bien hier : les yeux dans le vague, son manque d'attention, ses yeux brillants... Quel imbécile ! Le magicien se maudissait intérieurement. Alors c'était ça faire attention à ses amis ? Et bien bravo, Fay ! Tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission ! Shaolan et Kurogane malade ! C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait à un moment pareil...

Des larmes de frustration coulaient sur son visage et il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Mokona s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

- Fay, ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ce n'est rien Mokona, c'est juste que j'aurais du faire attention...

- A Kurogane ? Mais ce n'est pas de faute !

- C'est gentil d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute un point c'est tout ! Personne ne pouvait savoir... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Mokona, l'air inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien. On ne peut pas continuer à avancer ; Kurogane est trop lourd et Shaolan a besoin de tranquilité... Et puis regarde Sakura : elle est exténuée...

- C'est vrai, releva le manjuu, on est tous fatigués... Fay, tu penses qu'on a atteint nos limites ?

Le magicien réfléchissait. Non, ils ne les avaient pas atteintes : c'était une mauvaise passe voilà tout... Enfin, il l'espérait... Il leur restait encore d'autres alternatives comme demander de l'aide à la sorcière des Dimensions, mais ils n'avaient plus rien à sacrifier en échange d'un tel souhait...

Fay se releva et enleva son manteau, emprunta le sien au ninja et mit en place un petit abri de fortune. Il demanda à Sakura si elle pouvait amener l'archéologue en dessous pendant qu'il s'occupait de Kurogane. Elle acquiesça. Fay se retourna vers son compagnon et l'attrapa sous les aiselles. Il le traîna à son tour sous l'abri. La jeune fille jouait la garde malade attentionnée mais il sentait bien que la lassitude s'instaurait lentement dans ses gestes. Elle les effectuait de moins en moins vite... D'ailleurs lui aussi commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Le ninja grogna et il reporta son attention sur lui. Il lui essuya le visage et l'éventa. Sans eau, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire... A présent, il ne pouvait compter que sur la fraîcheur de la nuit...

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait au ralenti. Fay était à présent incapable de dire combien de temps avait passé depuis que Kurogane s'était évanoui... Une heure ? Plusieurs ? Une journée ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il luttait contre le sommeil. Ses paupières papillotaient, sa vue s'obscurcissait... Sakura était prostrée au sol, serrant un Mokona épuisé contre elle. Il l'avait vu se coucher et elle ne s'était plus réveillée... Il ne restait que lui, seulement lui... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait froid : ça devait être la nuit... mais il avait chaud en même temps...  
Il avait si froid... si faim... Combien de temps avant de mourir ? songea-t-il dans son délire naissant. A présent, tout n'était que douleur...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dorénavant, la douleur a disparu... Comme tout... Il ne ressent plus rien, ne voit plus rien...  
Dans un dernier effort, il entrouvre les yeux pour voir une dernière fois ses compagnons...  
Mais, il doit être déjà mort car se dresse devant lui un être gigantesque avec des ailes démesurées...

Après cette dernière chimère, produit de son esprit malade, les Ténèbres l'engloutissent dans leurs méandres insondables...

OoOoO_  
_

_A suivre..._

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu... parce que c'est le dernier !  
Oui, en fait, c'est foutu, ils sont tous morts de faim , la fic s'arrête là et ... ET JE VAIS ARRETER MON DELIRE !!!**

**Un peu de sérieux... Bien sûr qu'il y aura un chapitre 3 et puis plein d'autres derrière !**

**Désolée, j'ai mis un peu beaucoup de temps à poster mais bon, voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux et puis voilà !  
Merci encore pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en poster c'est toujours sympa de vous lire !  
Bonne continuation à tous et bonne rentrée ! **

**Clover-san :3**


	3. Rencontre d'une nuit

**Disclaimer: exclu Clampienne sauf l'imagination délirante...**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent ! Je m'excuse sincèrement du retard dans la publication et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

**Enjoy yourself ! **

**Clover-san**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Fay avait froid. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Bref, vraiment pas bien. Il se retourna dans son sommeil et se surprit à se demander où il était. Apparement dans un lit. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier mais ses paupières lui paraissait infiniment lourdes. Après tout, il était plutôt bien installé, non ? Un peu de repos ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal... juste un peu de repos...

OoOoOoO

Un hurlement déchira ses rêves fiévreux. Le magicien se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Il avait entendu un hurlement, il en était sûr. Sinon qu'est-ce qui l'aurait réveillé ? Et où se trouvait-il ? Où étaient ses compagnons ? Comment allaient-ils ? Fay écarta les couvertures et se leva en chancelant bien décidé à aller voir qui avait hurlé. Il lui avait semblé que c'était une voix de femme. Sakura ? Il s'appuya contre un mur afin de reprendre son équilibre et resta un instant appuyé contre la surface fraîche. Un bruissement continu se faisait entendre de l'autre côté. Le temps était donc au vent. Il inspira un grand coup et tatonna dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'une porte. Il la trouva et saisit la poignée. Quand il l'ouvrit, un vent glacial le saisit et il grelotta. Il n'avait comme unique vêtement qu'une chemise et un pantalon de toile fine. Pas très efficace lorsqu'on a affaire à une météo désastreuse... Il avança hors de la chambre, pieds nus. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et il n'arrivait pas à voir à plus d'un mètre. Peut-être avait-il rêvé après tout ? C'était peut-être les hurlements du vent qu'il avait entendu... Mais sa théorie tomba très vite à l'eau : le hurlement reprit, un peu plus en contrebas. Fay avança prudement sur quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'il arrivait dans une zone où les bourrasques étaient plus violentes. Une odeur d'iode lui parvint et il écarquilla les yeux : qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus : il avait fait le pas en trop.

Son pied gauche glissa sur le sol humide et ne rencontra que le vide comme unique soutien. Il fit des moulinets avec ses bras dans un vain effort pour retrouver son équilibre mais son corps était attiré par le vide. Il bascula en avant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier de stupeur face à l'évènement tragique qui était en train de lui arriver : personne ne pouvait le sauver, pas même le valeureux Kurogane... Il était seul, lui en tête à tête avec son sort funeste.

La chute ne dura qu'un bref instant en réalité, mais aux yeux du magicien cela lui parut une éternité d'attente et d'angoisse. Il s'affala par terre, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui, ne pouvant supporter son poids après cette descente vertigineuse. Il resta un moment recroquevillé sur le sol boueux. Il attendait que son coeur retrouve un rythme normal tout comme sa respiration. Il haletait et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une infractuosité de la falaise de laquelle il était tombé. La corniche était assez grande, assez grande pour, en tout cas, supporter son poids ainsi que celui de la masse noire gigantesque qui soufflait péniblement à ses côtés... Hormis quelques bleus et égratinures, il n'avait rien de grave. Alors d'où venait tout ce sang ? Il s'approcha prudemment de la masse noire et posa sa main dessus. Un long râle d'agonie lui parvint, dominant le bruit du vent. Un orage se préparait et des éclairs commencèrent à zébrer le ciel. C'est à ce moment-là que le magicien comprit a qui il avait affaire. Un oiseau gigantesque. Un plumage magnifique tout en nuance de rouge et or. Fay se plaqua une main sur la bouche devant l'horreur qui s'étalait devant lui. Après la beauté ressurgissait le désespoir : l'animal baignait dans son propre sang, celui-ci suintant de nombreuses blessures lui parcourant le corps. Une de ses ailes avaient été violamment arrachée laissant place à un moignon sanglant et l'un de ses yeux pleurait des larmes pourpres. Et malgré tout ça, malgré ses souffrances, l'aigle se redressa et fit face au nouvel arrivant. Son oeil unique étoilé d'or le fixait de toute sa hauteur et Fay se sentit écrasé par la puissance de l'animal. Il tomba à genoux mais ne détourna pas son regard de la pupille verticale.

_Humain... Quel est ton nom ?_

- Je m'appelle Fay, Fay D.Flowright. Vous êtes blessé, si vous le permettez je peux...

_Ne te voile pas la face, Fay D.Flowright, je vais mourir, mes blessures sont trop importantes pour être soignées... Cela fait longtemps que je vis ici et je crois ne pas me tromper si j'affirme que tu n'es pas de ce monde..._

- Comment... comment le savez-vous ? Bégaya le magicien sous le coup de la surprise.

_Je sais beaucoup de choses mais le temps presse, ma vie s'écoule et disparait à la même vitesse que mon sang ne jaillit de mes plaies. J'ai besoin de toi pour confier mes dernières volontés à mes fils bien-aimés... Approche mon enfant... Pose ton front contre le mien..._

Fay se releva et s'approcha de l'énorme tête, apréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il toucha son front, un flot d'images incohérentes, de sentiments, de sensations diverses le parcoururent. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait mais il avait l'impression d'être perdu dans les méandres de la pensée du mourrant : ses craintes, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses joies...

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde extérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il était agenouillé dans la mare sanglante, haletant, maladif... Il voulait vomir mais il respira profondément jusqu'à ce que le malaise passe. La voix retentit alors, beaucoup plus faible qu'auparavant :

_Fay D.Flowright, aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander avant que je ne m'éteigne ?_

Le magicien releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du rapace. Un calme étrange l'envahissait et il sut exactement quelle question il devait poser.

- Existe-t-il une plume sur ce monde qui possède des pouvoirs étranges ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit. La paupière se referma pour se rouvrir quelques instants après.

_Cela est fort possible mon ami. Je suis vieux et j'ai vu des choses qui dépassait l'entendement dans ma très longue vie. Il y a fort longtemps, cette plume était symbole de puissance et de loyauté mais les guerres entre les peuples éclatèrent et elle devint symbole de convoitise et de pouvoir. Lorsque la paix fut restaurée des siècles après, plus personne n'entendit parler de cette plume : on dit qu'elle disparut avec la Vieille Citadelle..._

- Quelle vieille citadelle ?

_La Citadelle des Aigles, Atbir la Resplendissante.C'est là qu'elle se trouvait. Mais je ne saurais t'en dire plus, j'ignore la suite de cette histoire et la mienne s'achève ici..._

- Mais qui vous a fait ça ? S'écria le magicien en s'approchant tandis que la tête de l'aigle se posait au sol.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça pour l'instant, je t'ai transmis ma mémoire, tu le sauras donc en temps voulu. Une dernière...chose... Arrache la plume... qui se trouve à l'extrémité de mon aile... elle te permettra... d'agir librement sur Oumlil... notre monde... adieu..._

- Attendez... quel est votre nom ?

_Je... suis... Braën...dil..._

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Sans savoir pourquoi, les yeux de Fay s'étaient emplis de larmes et celles-ci allaient s'écraser au sol, se mélangeant au sang et à la pluie qui ruisselait sur lui. Ainsi s'achevait la vie de Braëndil le Magnifique...

Il est dit dans les récits que le lendemain, l'on retrouva Braëndil et l'étranger serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte de mort, une étreinte ultime, et qu'il avait fallut plusieurs hommes pour parvenir à les séparer...

Fay se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il saisit sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Il se sentait tellement mal. Pourquoi tant de douleur pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus. Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, rouge sang.

- Kurogane, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait passé ses bras autour du ninja et lové sa tête au creux de son cou. Il s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était le dernier rempart entre lui et l'abîme qui menaçait de le submerger à n'importe quel moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué... Mais je suis heureux que tu sois là...

- Je ne serais pas ici si tu n'avais pas pris soin de nous, répondit le ninja de sa voix grave et posée. On s'en est tous sortis. Le gamin a encore besoin de temps pour récupérer, en tout cas c'est ce que nous a dit le médecin. D'ailleurs toi aussi. Ca fait un moment que tout le monde s'inquiète de ton état.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? Je veux dire, que je suis évanoui ?

- Ca fait bien trois jours maintenant... Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

Fay entreprit de lui raconter ce dont il se souvenait, depuis le désert jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Braëndil. Le ninja écoutait en silence, ne cherchant pas à l'interrompre. Il voyait bien que le récit, bien qu'un peu confus reflétait le trouble du magicien. Fay ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde et Kurogane se refusait à lui faire lâcher prise : il pouvait comprendre que Fay ait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Pour une fois qui laissait ses sentiments s'exprimer...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquemment sur une femme à la peau mate. Ses cheveux courts étaient tressés et les vêtements qu'elle portait la faisait ressembler à un pilote. Elle dégageait une aura glaciale. Elle ne prononça aucun mot et pénétra à l'intérieur. Derrière elle, se tenait un homme à la longue chevelure noire, dans des vêtements beaucoup plus ample. Un léger sourire crispé éclairait son visage et il s'approcha du lit :

- Messieurs, nous avons à discuter. Si vous voulez prendre la peine de me suivre, nos chefs vous attendent ainsi que vos amis... Ils ont enfin décidés de ce qu'ils allaient faire de vous...

_A suivre au prochain chapitre..._

* * *

**Voilà enfin ce fichu chapitre 3 ! J'en aurais mis du temps avant de le publier ! J'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps et je dois avouer que l'écriture de fanfictions est passée au second plan dans l'ordre de mes priorités. Je dois aussi reconnaître qu'il est plutot court... très très court... T.T **

**Mais tout arrive à ceux qui savent attendre ! **

**Et voilà, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je sens que cette fic va quand même relater un KuroxFay... Bref craquage complet ! XD **

** J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Oui, c'est bien ça, les reviews c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche ...**

**Clover-san  
**


End file.
